What Dreams May Come To Be
by Agent-M-0167
Summary: Here it is! This is the final part of the Jinx/Shockwave Trilogy. Story takes place six months after Defensive Stances. This will be the last story with our favorite couple for a while. Word of warning: Part III has some racier moments, you've been warned


**What Dreams May Come to Be.**

This is a continuation of the stories I've been working on for a while. This will probably be the last story in this series for the time being. I've enjoyed doing these, and will probably work on more of them in the future. I feel that there will be other stories about the Joes I'll want to tell before I come back to our odd couple.

**Legal B.S.: **I've never owned G.I. Joe, but I've always wanted to. Again they belong to Hasbro, Marvel and any other company I've forgotten at this time. I do own the bands RiotGear and Stars and Bars Spectacular. Emily (Jinx and Shockwave's future daughter) as well as Cassidy M. Riley (Sidewinder) belongs to me. I am willing to share them, but please ask for permission first.

**Premise: **This story takes place six months down the road and after an unfortunate turn of events, could this be the end of our favorite couple? Also a little insight of what could come to be of our couple.

**Characters: **This one is mainly Jinx and Shockwave. I'll have other people pop in here and there, but there aren't many others that will play of major part in the story.

**Rating: **PG for language, minor sexual situations and violence.

**Part I: **_Somewhere in the Midwest…_

Shockwave slammed another clip home. He cocked the M4 and took point of the group. He glanced behind him at the group: Jinx as his second. He nodded to the other three greenshirts: Hammond, Anderson and Greenwood. He looked around the corner of the house and looked out to the street. He saw the squad of vipers sitting around playing cards. They were on a recon mission on Cobra activity in the Midwest and stopped in a town. They found out that the entire town was infested with vipers and siegies. They tried to escape without any incident, but luck wasn't on their side. A group of alley-vipers spotted them, and opened fire. They were able to take out a couple of them, with little success. They raised the alarm and on the way out of town, they met little resistance. This squad was the last one before the edge of town.

"What are you thinking, Shocks?" Jinx whispered.

"I'm thinking that if we can get past these chumps, we're home free." Shockwave replied. "No pun intended, guys."

Greenwood snickered. "Nice Shocks, nice." Anderson smiled, and Hammond just shook his head. "What?" Greenwood snickered. "It's funny."

"Yeah." Hammond replied. "There's nothing better than humor to get through this kind of a snafu."

"It's not a snafu yet, Hammond." Anderson said. "It's close, but no doughnut."

Shockwave turned to Anderson. "Cop jokes now?"

"Sorry sir. It's a force of habit." Anderson replied, embarrassed.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Jinx asked, annoyed. "They might hear us." She looked at the group of vipers and they were still playing cards.

Shockwave looked over her shoulder. "Babe, we'll get through this. This wasn't as bad as that trip to Springfield. That was worse."

Jinx shuddered, so did Greenwood. "Yeah, I remember that. The only issue on that was there were more of us than five."

"We barely got out of that one alive, too." Greenwood smiled. "What about these losers, sir? Should we take care of these guys quietly or not?"

"Quietly." Jinx said. "These are the last ones, and the rendezvous is near the county dump. We'll be out of here before breakfast is served in the morning. Leave this to me." Jinx at this point sneaked over to the vipers' position, and knocked them all out before they knew what was going on. When the dust settled, Jinx waved them over. Shockwave led the squad to Jinx's location. They checked the area and saw nothing. They went through several of the backyards and jumped the last fence to an open field. The team stopped under a tree and Shockwave pulled out the map and a flashlight.

"About a mile and a half in that direction and we're out of here. Hammond, can you get on the horn and radio Flint and Jaye to pick us up?" Hammond went ahead and got on the comm-link to let them know. "Take a quick five, guys. I'll be right back." With that, Shockwave went over to a tree and did what he needed to. He zipped up and lit up a quick smoke. He covered the lit end the best he could, so no one with a trained eye would see it. He quickly put it out, and turned around.

Jinx was there.

"You okay, Jas?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine gorgeous." Shockwave replied. "What about you? You've been pretty out of it tonight. What's going on in your mind?"

"It's nothing Jason, really." Jinx smiled. "I'm just glad that we'll get some R & R after this mission."

Shockwave smiled back. He cupped his hand on her cheek. "I know. It feels like we haven't been alone forever." He gave her a quick kiss. "Did you ever give a thought to what I said earlier?"

"I have. I think a weekend away, just the two of us would be wonderful." She said back.

Shockwave was about to kiss Jinx when he noticed Greenwood next to them.

"Sorry for the interruption, sir. Hammond just got off of the comm-link and they'll be there in five."

"Sounds good to me." replied Shockwave. "Have everyone geared and ready to go." With this, Greenwood was gone. "We'll talk on the chopper, Kimi."

Jinx smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too, gorgeous."

The squad moved to the location of pickup. They didn't have to wait too long for they saw the Black Hawk land and they started to get on board. It was then that Shockwave noticed the red dot.

"We're under attack!!"

"COBRA!!"

The shots were going wild. They returned fire into the darkness. The funny thing was that they didn't see anyone. It was at this point that Shockwave got an idea.

"Someone get me a flare gun." Was Shockwave's reply. He felt one slip into his hand just as Anderson took a round in the shoulder. He loaded a flare into it and fired into the open field. He then saw the attackers and opened fire. He knew that he got four of them. He reloaded the M4 and looked for any other Cobras. He didn't see any of them, and was the last to get on the Black Hawk.

It was at this point that he felt the white hot pain in his back and leg. He did all could not to scream out. Shockwave lay on the floor of the chopper and could see the blood oozing onto it. He felt light-headed and felt like passing out. The pain was intolerable. All he could think of was Jinx. The last thing he heard before things went black was Jinx crying and saying that they would be home soon enough.

"…get up honey; you're having a bad dream. Jason, please wake up…"

He felt the shaking, and shot out of bed. He was panting, and dripping sweat. He couldn't understand what was going on. Was is a dream or was it real? Shockwave looked around the room and didn't notice it, but he did notice the woman by his side.

"Jinx?"

Jinx looked at him with surprise. "Wow, I haven't heard that name in years."

Shockwave looked at her with surprise this time. What did she mean by that?

"Jason, are you alright? You were having a bad dream."

He shook his head. "I was dreaming about that mission in the Midwest. I remember laying on the floor of the helicopter, like I was dying…" Shockwave felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to Jinx, and she was crying. He looked at her hand and noticed a wedding ring on her finger. He looked down on his left hand and noticed a ring on his hand as well. What was going on? He heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy, is everything okay?"

"Mommy?" Shockwave asked.

"It's okay Emily. You can come in, Daddy and I are awake." Jinx said. The door opened and a girl of nine came in. She looked similar to Jinx with long dark hair, but she had his blue eyes. She was smiling at both of them.

"Are we still going out for breakfast with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Shana?" Emily asked.

"I'll have to call them, and they'll come by." Jinx replied. "Do you want to call them, or shall I do so?"

"I think we should ask Daddy on this." Emily said. "What do you think, daddy?"

Shockwave looked to both of them. "Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll let you and mom call them and we'll go from there." He started to get up. "I'll be right back." He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He went ahead and did his business. He went to the sink to wash his hands, and he looked into the mirror. He took a look at himself: he looked the same except for a few gray hairs coming in here and there. He also noticed a bruise on the left side of his forehead. What was going on? How much time had passed since he was shot? Was he losing his mind? He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Honey, are you okay?" It was Jinx full of smiles.

Shockwave opened the door. "Kimi, what's going on? I don't remember anything."

Jinx's face lost her smile. "I know Jason, Ed said that you would have a hard time with things. What we were told to do was to keep you familiarized with people that are close to you."

"I have amnesia?" Shockwave asked. "What happened?"

Jinx sat down on the bed. "I'm not really sure what happened. You went on a bust with the D.E.A. to Columbia, and the chopper went down in the jungle. You were half out of your mind when they found you a week later. I was hoping that you could fill them in on this."

"Kimi, I don't remember anything. I don't remember us getting married, or our daughter or our friends. The only thing I remember was being shot while getting out of that Midwest Cobra town."

Jinx shook her head, and gave a frustrated laugh. "Jason that was fifteen years ago. Why do you remember that? That was a bad day, and we've had so many other good ones."

Shockwave looked at her. "Babe I'm sorry. For some reason, that is the last thought that was running through my head. It feels like it was yesterday." He sat down next to Jinx. "Maybe if you could help me with what's happened since then?"

"Okay. I'll tell you as you get dressed." Jinx said. She went on to tell him that after that mission, the Joe team went on a full strike and eliminated all Cobra cells. Destro and the Baroness turned on Cobra and were on the side of good and equipped the team with the latest of technologies. The Joe team did their best and had eliminated the Cobra High Command. The Dreadnoks were serving multiple life sentences in Alcatraz. The Crimson Twins were killed on a raid of the Cobra Consulate in New York, as well as Major Bludd and Scrap-Iron. Firefly got away for a while, but we were able to convict him and get him in prison. He died mysteriously after that. We think it might have been the Arashikage clan getting revenge for all of his crimes. Cobra Commander was brought in front of the United Nations and was tried for his crimes. He was found guilty, and was executed six weeks later. The Joe team was then sent on missions to stop other terrorist groups. The job was done and most of the team went inactive and started working with other government organizations. He had been working with the D.E.A. for the last eight years.

"Wow, in all that time?" Shockwave asked. "I had no idea. What about us?"

Jinx smiled and continued. After that fateful trip to the Midwest, they continued to work and date. It was hard for them, but they managed to make things work. After all was said and done; they were married and continued to live in the Jersey area. They were in constant contact with a lot of the formers Joes and they got together once a year for a week of celebration.

"When's the next one?" Shockwave asked.

"It's in a few days. Shana and Charlie came into town last night, and they'll be staying with us for the week." Jinx smiled. "They're bringing Sean and Tommy with them this time."

"I'm looking forward to it, Kimi. I really am." Shockwave smiled. It seems like it's been forever since I've seen them."

"Well, we saw Shana and Charlie at Em's ninth birthday a few months ago. I would expect them to be there for their godchild." Jinx smiled. "I mean we're close with them and Sean. Tommy's been a good friend for you, Jason. Things have been going well in general for us. You're doing your work with the D.E.A., and I'm working for the state government."

With this, Jinx leaned over and kissed him. Shockwave smiled and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it up to face this new day.

Shockwave stirred a bit. It was difficult for him to realize what was going on. He felt movement as he lay on his stomach. He still felt woozy, but he wasn't sure why. He last remembered being attacked, but didn't remember how he ended up on the floor. He started to hear some of the conversation.

"You've got him stable? Is he conscious? We need to get him back to base quickly. He's lost a lot of blood."

"You don't think I realize this, Kimi. I'm not a doctor and I never had to play one ever. I don't appreciate being yelled at. I'm trying the best I can."

A sigh. "I'm sorry Allie, I'm just concerned. When he passed out, I thought he was gone. I've come close to losing him before, and I don't want that to happen." He heard a sob.

Lady Jaye moved closer to Jinx. "Honey, I know. I worry when Dash goes out on a mission too. I'm sure that he'll pull through. He's tough."

"I know that he'll pull through Jinx. I've seen him go through tough missions." Greenwood said. "He's supercop for Christ's sake. He's gonna pull through."

"You guys are making me blush." Shockwave said weakly.

There was no noise at first. Then it came in an excited rush. Anderson reached him first, followed by Lady Jaye and Greenwood. They were making a lot of noise.

"You son of a bitch! I knew it!"

"I'll be damned."

Lady Jaye and Greenwood helped him sit up. They tried to make sure that they didn't hurt him anymore. He looked around to see who was there. They were missing one of the troops.

"What happened to Hammond?" Shockwave asked.

Anderson looked to the others. "I'm sorry to say that we lost him sir."

Shockwave looked up to the roof of the chopper and let out a sigh. "Damn."

Lady Jaye looked at him. "Well, I'm glad you're still with us. I'll check with Dash and see how much longer before we're near a medicae." With this, she went back to the pilot's seat. Shockwave looked to Greenwood and Anderson. They were smiling and making sure that he was okay. He looked back and saw Jinx. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Anderson, we better check the gunner's points."

Anderson looked and nodded. "Yeah, no problem." They got up and walked to the back of the chopper. Jinx sat down next to him. He knew that she was worried. With as much strength he could muster, he put his arm around her. She leaned into him and was just glad to have him there.

"You are an asshole."

Shockwave was surprised. "You mind filling me in on why?"

"Because I care about you, and all you can do is tell jokes." She pulled away from him. "I thought you were dead."

"Kimi, I…"

Jinx put her hand up. "No, I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is, just save it." Jinx got up and started to walk away. "I think you need to rest. Once you're better and of sound mind we'll see where our relationship is going."

Shockwave looked at her as she walked away. He didn't have anything to say on the matter. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh. Rest is what he needed, and he closed his eyes. He hoped that she would understand.

Shockwave woke up again in the same bedroom. He looked around and noticed that there were some differences, or at least felt different. He looked around the bedroom and noticed that there were a lot of clothes strewn on the floor. He got out of bed and went into the master bathroom. He looked into the mirror and noticed that there wasn't much of a change. His hair had more grey in it. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked around. He saw a couple of bottles of anti-depressants with his name on it. What happened this time? There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Dad, are you awake?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm in here, Em." Shockwave replied. He walked out into the room again and looked at his daughter. She looked like she was in her mid-teens and ever looked the part of Jinx. If he didn't know any better, she looked exactly like her. "What's going on darling?"

"Oh nothing dad, I just wanted to talk."

Shockwave sat down on the bed and offered the other part of the bed to her. She sat down and looked at him. He noticed that she was upset; she acted the exact same way Jinx did. She really was like her mother. "You know that whatever it is, you can talk to me."

"Dad, I really miss mom. I know that what happened was an accident. I just, well I just don't know how to handle it." Emily started to cry. "Dad, how could we lose her like that?"

Shockwave pulled her close to him. "I know honey, I know. What happened was sad, but I know that your mom would want us to remember her. I miss her a lot too."

"Dad, what was mom like? I know that you two used to work together, but what was she really like?" Emily asked.

Shockwave smiled at her. "What is there to tell? Emily when I look at you, I see your mom. I see my beloved wife." He wiped a tear away from her cheek. "You look exactly like her." He went over to the nightstand and he pulled out the Christmas picture that Jinx gave her so many years ago. "This was taken when we just started to get to know each other. She was friendly, talkative and really down to earth. Like I said, you remind me a lot of her."

Emily smiled at Shockwave. "Aunt Shana says that too. She keeps telling me that everything that I do is just like mom." Emily sighed. "Dad, does the pain go away?"

"Emily Marie, I'm surprised by you." Shockwave said. "The pain will go away, but it takes time. You have to remember mom no matter what. She was the most spectacular woman I've ever met. It'll be hard for both of us. She will live on with both of us." Emily reached over and held on to Shockwave. She sobbed into her dad's shoulder. "I know Em, I know. I want you to know that I could never replace mom, but I'll do my best to be there for you." He hugged his daughter tightly, and knew that he would do whatever he could for her.

**Part II**

He heard the beep. It was steady, like his heartbeat. He heard other machines going off. They were trying to stabilize him. He was alive, but he didn't feel any pain. He looked around the room. He was the only one in there. The door was open slightly. He could see a shadow outside of it. The shadow opened the door: it was Lifeline.

"How's our patient today?" Lifeline said.

"Pretty mellow Ed." Shockwave replied. "We've got to stop meeting like this. Sooner or later someone is gonna think that we're a couple."

Lifeline without missing a beat responded. "Well I'll admit that I'm a charming guy, but you need to stop getting hurt on a constant basis." Both of them started to laugh. Shockwave had to wince in pain. He winced so hard that this made him sit up. Lifeline helped him lay back down. "Alright no more jokes for the time being. You actually need time to heal."

Shockwave smiled. "So what was the damage this time? How long am I out for?"

Lifeline looked at the charts for a better result. "Let's see; at least a week or so, Jason. You came in here pretty messed up. You lost a lot of blood on the trip here. I'll be honest when I say this; I'm surprised that you lived through this one."

"Oh man, that bad?"

Lifeline looked grim. "Oh I wasn't kidding when I said that, Jason. Your upper right thigh will have to take some time to recover. The bullet tore the muscle practically in two. You're missing two ribs on your left side. They missed most of the vital organs."

Shockwave leaned his head back. "Shit, I'm surprised that I made it." He looked back at Lifeline. "How am I missing two ribs, Ed?"

Lifeline just shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm guessing that the way the bullet entered your back, it shattered the back part of the ribcage and just continued through and taking out the one right in front."

Shockwave just shook his head. No wonder why Jinx was having a fit about me joking around, he thought. "How long have I been out?"

"I'd say the closer part of a week. Don't worry, we're not charging you by the day."

"You suck, Ed. You really do." Shockwave smiled.

Lifeline smiled back. "Well in that time, you've had a lot of visitors." He moved away from the table that had cards and flowers; wishing him a speedy recovery. "A particular lady friend barely has left your side for the last couple of days. She's pretty upset."

"I know. I think that I may have had something to do with that."

Lifeline spoke. "No, it's not that. If it wasn't for you spotting that target on a certain someone's back, she would have been dead." Lifeline sighed. "I think that she realizes that you saved her life yet again. She doesn't know how to react to this."

Shockwave didn't say anything. The truth was that he didn't realize that she was the target, until now. As he thought about it, was the warning because of her? What if one of the greenshirts was the target? Would he have called out a warning, or would he let them get hit?

"Well I was under strict orders that when you came to that you would get one certain visitor." Lifeline said. "I'll let them in." With that, Lifeline walked to the door and opened it. The person that walked in was the last person that he was expecting: it was General Hawk.

"Thanks Lifeline. I'll call if we need you."

"Sure thing General." Lifeline replied. "I'll be down the hall." And with that, Lifeline left the room leaving the two of them to talk. Shockwave wasn't sure about this. He'd been in an audience with the General only a couple of times. He wasn't looking forward to this. Shockwave tried to sit up and salute him, but the General held his hand up in a gesture not to do so.

"At ease, son. This is more of a social call than anything." Hawk began to say. "I'm stopping by to actually talk to you."

"I'm allowed to speak freely, sir?"

"Within reason son, all within reason." Hawk replied. "I want to get your side of everything in this story. There are some things that aren't adding up."

"I'll be as honest as possible, sir." Shockwave replied. "I'm not sure of it all myself. I feel like I'm living in a time warp at this time sir."

Hawk smiled at him. "One thing at a time, Jason. We need to go over some parts of the mission. Could you tell me what happened? In your own words, please?"

Shockwave told his version of what happened as he saw it. He wasn't sure if it was the painkillers that Lifeline gave him or not, but he spoke more freely of what happened. He did his best to block parts concerning Jinx and him, but whatever it was he wasn't able to filter much of his thoughts on what happened that night. When he finished, General Hawk just nodded his head and smiled.

"That's what I figured happened. I'm glad that you were able to tell me the whole truth." General Hawk started to stand up "If there isn't anything else, I'll let you get some rest."

Shockwave then spoke. "Actually sir, if you have the time I do have a question or two for you. If you don't sir, I'll understand."

Hawk smiled at him, just like a father figure. "Jason, I'll be happy to help. What's on your mind?" He sat back down in the chair.

"Well the first one is more of a moral question." Shockwave said. "I'll admit that I did see the targeting dot on Jinx. That's the reason that I called out on the surprise attack. I'm sure that you're aware that Jinx and I are dating." Hawk nodded and smiled. "My first question is that would I have called out on an attack if it wasn't Jinx?"

Hawk nodded his head. "It's a good possibility. I've watched you over the years Jason and I believe that you would have called out whether it was Jinx or if it was someone else. I think that the target being you girlfriend was more of a motivator than anything. I know that you would do the right thing when the pressure was on."

"What would have you done, sir?"

"I would have done the exact same thing, son." Hawk replied. "If it was my girlfriend or wife, I would have thrown myself on top of her. Again that's me."

It was Shockwave's turn to nod his head. "I thank you sir. It clears a bit of my conscious. I was feeling a bit bad about what happened to Hammond as well."

Hawk placed his hand on Shockwave's shoulder. "We all know that when we sign on to the Joe team that there are certain risks that we have to take. Ken Hammond knew that risk, along with the rest of your team. You did what you had to do and came back to report it. As a soldier we all know that risk and we still take it."

"He fought like a hero sir."

"I know that he did, Jason. He was given a hero's service. It's the least that we could do." Hawk stood up a second time. "Get your rest Jason. I'll arrange it that when you get out of the hospital that Jinx and you get some time off. She can help you to a better recovery."

"Thank you, sir." Shockwave said, sadly. "I don't think that will be necessary for the both of us. I'm not sure that Jinx and I are much of a couple at this time."

"Think again, son." Hawk said handing him a rolled-up sheet of paper that was pretty thick. "Jinx wanted me to give this to you when I spoke with you. I think that it's necessary that you read this before you jump to any conclusions." Hawk smiled and walked towards the door. "Take it easy and stop by once you're up and about." He then walked out of the door, leaving Shockwave with the letter and his own thoughts.

Shockwave opened the letter. He noticed that the letter was written with a shaky hand. He also noticed that there were some spots on the letter that writing was smudged or had a lot of parts crossed out and he thought that some parts were covered in her tears. It must have been quite an ordeal for her to write this letter.

_My beloved Jason, _

_No words at this time can express what I want to say to you. Right now, I'm sitting by your bedside. I've been here for the last two days waiting for you to wake up and I have this horrible feeling that you might not. I know that you did what you did to save our lives. The even greater thought that runs through my head is that you did it to save me. Why would you do something so drastic? I know that the last two months have been a very trying time for the two of us. I know that we've done our best to work on them, but it never really came to a finite answer. I really don't want an answer anymore; I just want you to wake up. _

_I've had some terrible dreams over the last few nights. Most of those dreams are a repeat of you being shot. It's a horrible slow motion that I'm afraid will not leave me alone. At times I wish I was the one that was shot instead of you, for I couldn't bear to relive that moment ever again. I know that is a horrible thing to say, for you would go through the hell that I'm going through right now. _

_The other dreams have to deal with us: our future together. I can see us married, with a beautiful daughter, Emily if I remember the name correctly, and living in suburbia. It was the most wonderful dream that I've ever had. I've always wondered what life would be outside of the Joe team. Needless to say, I'm looking forward to a future with the two of us together. I know that I said that you needed to see where our relationship was going. I know where it's going and I'm looking forward to it. _

_What I'm really looking forward to is for you to take one look at me and feel the same way I'm feeling about you right now. I want to look into those sapphire eyes and watch life dance in them again. I'm looking forward to another wonderful date to that Italian place, or another passionate kiss, another meaningful word, another beautiful sunrise with you holding me close to you. I want you physically, mentally, and emotionally. I want it all. _

_I don't ask very much of you, do I? Right now, the only thing that I'm asking for is for you to wake up and for you to forgive me for the terrible words that I said to you. The rest of this can and will happen again soon. We'll take our time. All I need is you back again. I'll ask for you back to us healthy and happy. There are a lot of us rooting for your recovery, me personally being your head cheerleader. I patiently await for you to return to us; to me._

_My love to you forever Jason; always,_

_Kimi_

Shockwave rolled up the letter. He bowed his head and silently wept on the letter. He was awake and all he wanted was her. He reached over to the phone and called Jinx's room. Cover Girl answered the phone. "Courtney, tell her that I'm awake and miss her very much." With that, Shockwave hung up the phone and waited patiently for his love to see him. Shockwave didn't have to wait long for company. He looked over to the clock and noticed that it was nine in the morning. Visiting hours would begin soon. How long would he have to wait for her? He would wait forever if he had to. Maybe he wouldn't wait long, for there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Shockwave said. "But, I'm letting you know that I'm naked."

"Well if it's that kind of party, you'll have to call some women to visit." came the voice. The door opened up and it was Ace. "Actually I brought one with me. She's kinda pretty for an Irish girl." Behind Ace there was a woman that he didn't recognize. She was tall, with red hair and fair skin; dressed in a flight-suit. She gave Ace a good punch in the arm. Behind her were Rock & Roll and Dusty. Dusty brought in a couple of balloons which said things like Get Well Soon, Wish you Well and if he thought he read it right a balloon with a picture of Death saying We'll Get you Next Time. Shockwave just shook his head at them.

"You guys are too much. You didn't have to all of this." Shockwave smiled.

"Yeah we did." Rock & Roll said. "We need you better for a gig in a week or so."

Shockwave just stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"No, Craig's kidding." Dusty replied. "It's in two weeks."

Shockwave faked a faint. The four guys broke out laughing. "I appreciate it guys, I really do." He looked over to the woman standing near the back. "You guys are planning to introduce me to this lovely lady or am I going to have to do it myself?"

Ace smiled. "Sorry bro. Cassidy Riley, I'd like you to meet our lead singer and one of our craziest Joes. This is Shockwave, Cass. Shocks, I'd like you to meet Cassidy Riley. She's one of our new pilots."

"You can call me Jason and it's nice to meet you, Cassidy. You'll forgive me for not getting up." Shockwave smiled. "Do you have a handle?"

She reached over to Shockwave and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Shockwave; I'm sorry, Jason. The handle is Sidewinder. You know, you look real familiar."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Shockwave smiled. The rest of the guys just looked at each other and smiled to each other. "So when did you join our illustrious team?"

"I joined a few days ago." Sidewinder replied. "I've been testing the new Skystrikers at Fort Patterson. They're based off of the new Raptor designs. They're quite an improvement from the old models, right Captain?"

Ace smiled at her. "Yeah yeah, I'll get you back Captain. All I need is a little practice time in the new Strikers. I'll take you down."

Sidewinder just smiled at Ace. "Just keep dreaming, flyboy."

"Would you guys stop it?" Dusty broke in. "We're here for another reason." The group talked with Shockwave for a couple of minutes. They talked about what's been going on. The newest gossip was Shipwreck pulling yet another stunt on Beach Head. It put Shipwreck into extra PT for a month. Then they talked about how Ace won big at his latest poker game. They were starting to talk about the newest gig that they will be playing. The guys wanted Shockwave to sing again, but wanted to wait for him to be out of the hospital and in better health. It was at this time, there was a knock at the door. Rock & Roll opened the door and in stepped Cover Girl and Jinx.

"Hey guys, I didn't realize that there was a party going on in here." Cover Girl smiled. "I would have brought a couple of beers in to celebrate." She walked over to Shockwave and gave him a hug. "How's our favorite supercop?"

"I'm doing better Courtney." Shockwave smiled. "I could use a beer right now, but Lifeline said that the meds and alcohol wouldn't mix. It could be an interesting reaction, but what do I know on the matter."

Jinx looked at him. "You're in a world of hurt, Jason."

Shockwave just smiled. "Love you too, darling."

Jinx ran over to Shockwave and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug and held on to her tight. Both of them were crying with Jinx being a bit more vocal on her part. Ace motioned his head to the door. The rest of the group left the three to talk over what was going on. Cover Girl hung back and looked at the cards.

"Could you turn it off just a little?" Jinx asked.

"I'm sorry, baby. This is how I cope with my pain. Humor got me through a lot, especially when I was working for Detroit S.W.A.T. I know that you don't like it…"

Jinx put a finger on his lips. "Shh, that doesn't matter now. I have you back and you'll heal in time. That's what is important right now. I missed you."

"I missed you too, babe. I dreamt about you."

"I dreamed of our future with a daughter…"

"Emily Marie." Shockwave said. "She reminded me of you."

"How did you know that?"

"I had the same dream. Our versions may have been different, but I know for a fact that there were two of them."

Jinx pondered this. "The first one was of you suffering amnesia. The second dream was of you being gone and Emily and I trying to get through the worst."

"Well in my second one, you were the one that was gone."

Jinx smiled. "It doesn't matter what happened. I have you back. That's all that matters."

Cover Girl stood up. "Well, you two seem fine. I'll be going." She then walked out the door and closed it behind her. Jinx sat with Shockwave and they talked well into the night. They continued to talk well into the next morning would talk every day until Shockwave started therapy a week later.

**Part III **

_Two months later…_

Shockwave sat in his room. It was a small one, with a bed, television, therapy equipment and small balcony to look outside and get some fresh air. He had been in therapy for the last two months; trying to get full use of his injured leg. Both Lifeline and the therapists said that he made a full recovery, but he would have a bit of a limp in that leg. The therapy had been complete torture for Shockwave. For the first week or two, the doctors put him through a rigorous regiment to get him back to full health. He had to relearn how to walk again and he was cheered on by his true love. He felt like he was back to his old self again. He was ready to go. He had his last checkup with Lifeline and Doc; they gave him the okay to go. He was waiting for someone to help him out. There came a knock from the door.

"Please come in." Shockwave said. The door opened and there stood the woman of his dreams. Jinx looked just as beautiful as she did when he first met her. She was dressed in jeans with a butterfly design on the right thigh, a white tank top and he couldn't be sure but it looked like one of his white dress shirts. She wore it buttoned up and had the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was down and lay across her shoulders. She was stunning. He looked at himself in the mirror. Not as good-looking, but looked ready for a night out on the town. He dressed in jeans as well, one of his RiotGear shirts and a denim shirt over that. He was ready for her.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Kimi." Was all Shockwave could say. "I don't think I've ever seen you this beautiful, ever."

Jinx blushed. "Oh Jason, you're too much. You don't look too shabby yourself." She motioned for Shockwave to turn around. Shockwave did as asked and smiled when he returned to face her. "Oh I'm definitely looking forward to tonight." She smiled at him. "What did you have planned for us, anyway? Why did you tell me to bring a couple changes of clothes?"

Shockwave smiled at her. He went to a lot of trouble to get everything planned for tonight. He wouldn't let her know a thing. He planned to be away for the whole weekend. General Hawk gave them the whole weekend. "You'll see my darling, you'll see. I'm not telling you a thing, but I'll say this; we're gone for the weekend."

Jinx stared at him. "How did you swing that? We're both away for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I was able to swing a couple of things. I really think that you're going to enjoy this weekend." Shockwave took her bag, and grabbed his. "Shall we go?"

Jinx nodded. She took his arm and they walked out of the hospital. Shockwave walked with Jinx to the motor pool. They walked over to where the cars were parked and walked over to one that was covered in a tarp. "This one is yours?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, I restored her when I was working in Detroit. My former band mates were gear heads and they kind of converted me. This was five years of hard work, but she's my first baby." He grabbed a corner of the tarp. "I know that Courtney and you share a fondness of American muscle. I think you'll like her." He pulled the tarp out of the car and Jinx's jaw about dropped. She stood there in silence. "Kimi let me introduce you to Emily."

Jinx was surprised. The car that sat in front of her was a 1964 Pontiac GTO. It was painted cherry red with black leather interior and shining chrome. "Oh my God; Jason why didn't you tell me that this was your car?" Courtney and I just about drooled over it when we found it."

Shockwave smiled at her. "Actually, I did tell Courtney. She begged to drive it, but I told her that someone got the chance first." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Hey Kimi? Catch." Shockwave said, tossing the keys to her.

"You're actually letting me drive her?" Jinx exclaimed. "No guy that I've ever met let me drive their baby. Why…?"

"There are many reasons. I'm mainly letting you drive her because it's a small gift that I'm giving to you. Of course, there are other surprises in store for this weekend." Shockwave said, getting in the passenger's side. "Let's head up to the shore and I'll show you."

Jinx didn't say anything, but got in the driver's seat and started her up. "You named her Emily? Is this a coincidence?"

"Nah." Shockwave grinned. "I've always loved the name; that's the only reason. I wish it was a coincidence. Strange, isn't it?"

Jinx just smiled. She put the car into drive and sped off from the base and headed towards the shore. She was driving one of her dream cars. Jinx looked over to Shockwave and just smiled. He smiled right back at her. How did she get so lucky? Shockwave was a real catch; looks, personality, funny, considerate and just a passionate individual. She never felt so alive with anyone else. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize that her thoughts led them to the shore. It was a beautiful evening; the calm breeze coming off of the shore, the sun going down and giving them a wonderful sunset. She was at peace. What more could she ask for? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Shockwave leaning on the driver's door.

"You plan on coming out of there or do I have to get the Jaws of Life?"

Jinx shook herself out of her trance. "I'm sorry Jason. I was just caught up in the moment. This is wonderful."

Shockwave took her hand as she got out of the car. "The best is yet to come. I've got something planned for this evening." He led her to a tree and a perfect view of the ocean. She looked at the ground and noticed a checkered blanket on the ground. She took a seat on the ground. Shockwave turned back to the car and pulled a picnic basket from the trunk. He walked back to her. He placed the picnic basket down next to her.

"I think you'll like what I've made for dinner." Shockwave said.

Jinx looked at him. "You made dinner? You're definitely full of surprises. What did you make?" She leaned over to see what was there.

"Well a small salad, some chicken alfredo and for dessert, how does tiramisu sound?" Shockwave asked. "Mind you, I had some help with the tiramisu. I've never made it before and got some help from Marvin on it." He also reached into the basket and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "He also helped with the wine choice."

Jinx smiled, a single tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you, Jason. This is too much."

Shockwave smiled back. "It's never too much. Only the best for you, sweetheart." He leaned over to Jinx and kissed her. He took one of the glasses and poured some for Jinx and then for himself. "What should we toast to?"

Jinx looked at him. "I believe the best toast is to us. To health, happiness and to us. May we always be there for each other, no matter what happens." They clinked glasses and took a drink.

After dinner, Shockwave leaned against a tree with Jinx sitting right in front of him. They both enjoyed the dinner and dessert. They were watching the sun sink below the horizon and waiting for the stars to perform their evening show. Shockwave was enjoying being with the woman that he loved so much. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and began to give her a massage. A small moan let loose from her lips. Jinx's shoulders relaxed and so did the rest of her. Shockwave continued to rub her shoulders and neck. She seemed to relax quite a bit.

"Honey, are you still with me?" Shockwave asked. "Did I lose you there?"

"Those hands are lethal, supercop." She said after a moment. "Where did you learn to get me to relax like that?"

Shockwave let out a laugh. "You always were tense, my dear. I learned some of these techniques from Snakes. I picked up some of them from someone long ago."

Jinx tensed up a bit. "Was this a lady friend of yours?"

"She was more than a friend, Kimi." Shockwave sighed. "That was a long time ago."

Jinx turned around. She knew that this was a painful thing for Shockwave to talk about. Still they had been together for eight months, and she told him about her dates. Why couldn't he tell her about the other woman? She needed to know. "Jason, you know that I don't like to pry, but I would like to hear about it. We've been close, but it seems that there is one thing that you're not telling me. Please, would you share it with me?"

Shockwave sighed. "It was long ago. I'll say that she was my first everything; first dance, first kiss, the first and only girl I slept with. I thought that she was the one. We joined the force together and we were the top of the class. She was my partner. We worked together for a couple of years. Then it happened." He stopped and took a breath. "We were headed back to the station one night when we noticed a car with a broken tail light. We pulled them over, just to give them a warning. My partner got out of the car and headed over to the passenger side and I headed to the driver's door. I did the usual; run the license and plates on the car. Everything was fine so I headed back to the car. I was going to let them know what was up and let them off with a warning."

"Someone in the car had other ideas?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah." Shockwave continued. "The passenger knifed her. He did it three times in the heart; right through the damn Kevlar vest. The passenger fled. I couldn't chase him down because of my partner. She died in my arms."

"So that was the reason you joined the S.W.A.T. team?" Jinx asked. "You wanted to get revenge on the man that killed your partner?" Shockwave nodded. "That's why you've protected me?"

"I was against you being my partner at first." Shockwave revealed. "I didn't want what happened to her to happen to you. I fought the General on this one for days, but his mind was set. He let me know that he knew what happened. He thought it would be a good idea to work with someone my age and a woman. He knew that it would help."

"Did it?" Jinx asked, with some apprehension.

"Well yeah." Shockwave smiled. "It was a healing process for me. I was able to, for a lack of a better word, redeem myself. I think that because of you, I'm a better person for it."

Jinx snuggled close to him. "You had nothing to redeem. You were always a good man, Jason. You just had some things happen to you. We all have, but you made it through. You have always been yourself with me."

"You were the reason that I could be myself."

Jinx looked up to him. "Are you serious?"

Shockwave nodded. "We really hit it off when we worked together. We were able to just talk to each other. That was why I told myself that I was going to get to know you and for things to go as they would."

Jinx stared at him. "We've been a team for close to five years and it took you this long to ask me out? I'm surprised with this."

"I wanted to be sure." Shockwave said with a shrug. "I'll tell you that listening about your dates kind of drove me crazy, but I'm a slow mover. I mentioned that when we first started dating those months ago."

"I seem to recall you saying something to that effect." Jinx smiled. "Jason, I want you to know that your friendship means a lot to me. Your love means a lot more to me."

"I figured that you would say that." Shockwave dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a jewelry box.

"If you ask me to marry you, I'm going to say no at this point."

Shockwave chuckled. "No, I'm not ready for that either." He opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped key in it. "I had this made when we started dating. It's corny, but I want you to have this."

"A key to your heart?"

"The key that you opened to my heart." Shockwave smiled. "I want you to have it."

Jinx's reply was simple; she kissed him with passion. He returned the feeling. "Jas, can we go somewhere that is more comfortable?"

"I know the perfect place. Let's hid the road."

Shockwave drove up the coast into the next town. Jinx never had been this far up the coast, but she got the feeling that Shockwave knew where he was going. They had been driving in a northern direction for at least the last hour. She hadn't really seen anything familiar so she decided to ask.

"Where are we heading?" She asked. "You've been driving into the wilderness for an hour. Would you mind telling me where we're heading? I'm getting a little weirded out."

Shockwave smiled. "I'm driving you to your grave." Jinx looked at him. "I'm just kidding. If you must know, miss nosey I'm taking you to a nice little cottage that's been in my family for years. My parents used to take me up to the cottage when I was a kid. When they passed away, they left it to me."

Jinx smiled at him. "So, how often does it get used?"

Shockwave smiled back. "I try to get up this way a couple times a month. I usually head out this way if I'm really stressed out. Needless to say, I'm up here every weekend that I'm not on duty."

Jinx laughed. "I didn't realize that you're that stressed out. What do you do up there?"

"I relax. I write some new songs. I just do what I can to unwind."

"You're just letting me know about this? I could have used a place to unwind as well. I get stressed out too." Jinx pouted.

"Honey no offense, but all I have to do is massage your shoulders and you melt like butter." Shockwave laughed. Jinx pouted again and playfully punched him in the arm. She sat back in her seat and relaxed. Shockwave slowed down and turned right down a gravel road. Jinx looked around and noticed a small forest. The tree line began to disappear and flat land took over. They turned to the left and she saw it. The cottage was a small ranch style house, painted white with blue shutters. The yard was decorated with lilacs, tulips, and carnations. She even saw a stairway that lead to the beach. It was the most beautiful place she had ever been.

"Jason, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Shockwave smiled to her. "I figured that you'd like it. I've been working on the place for weeks before my injury. Every chance I could get up here, I'd work in the gardens, the inside, the beachfront. It's like it was when I was a kid. I can show you around, if you'd like?"

Jinx looked to him. She just smiled. "I think that I'd like to retire and get some rest. I'll take you up on the tour in the morning if that's okay."

"Sure, just let me get the bags out of the car and I'll show you to the bedroom." Shockwave replied. He walked to the trunk of the car and took out the bags. He grabbed them and closed the trunk. He took Jinx's arm and walked to the front door; unlocking it. He opened the door for her and she took in the wonderful sight. The main room was a living room. It was furnished with a couch, two recliners, and a stereo system. She glanced around and saw a piano and a guitar lying on a table. She walked over to the table and noticed that there was a lot of written notes and lyrics on it. She looked over and saw a small but quaint kitchen area.

"Let me show you to your room." Shockwave said. He led Jinx down a hallway and opened the first door on the right. This appeared to be the master bedroom. "The bathroom is in there if you want to freshen up before you go to bed. I've got something to take care of real fast and I'll be in myself. Goodnight, beautiful." He kissed her goodnight and walked out of the bedroom. Jinx was so tired at this point, she decided that a shower could wait until the morning. She stripped out of her clothes and searched for her sleepwear. She took out a tanktop and a pair of gym shorts. She climbed into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

The sun crawled into the master bedroom, waking Jinx from her slumber. She hadn't slept so well in what seemed like forever. She blinked and took in the fresh ocean breeze. The morning breeze was a little cold and she shivered. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw it was empty except for a note and some clothes. She grabbed the note and read it:

_My darling Kimiko,_

_Don't be surprised. I've known your real name for a long time now. I'm so glad that I could share this cottage with you. My memories of being here were some of the best times in my life. I knew that whomever I would fall in love with, well I would have to share this with them. I know that it's not much, but it could be a getaway just for the two of us. I wanted this weekend to be special. So far, it's been a dream come true for me. I sat up this morning and watched you sleep. Don't think that it's creepy in anyway. I love being around you and this morning made me realize that you are the best thing that's happened to me. _

_I left you some of my clothes to wear. I forget how cold it gets out here in the morning. I've made fresh coffee and some breakfast for you. If it's cold, just put it in the microwave. I'll be out getting some firewood and then I'll be in the rose garden. Please come join me when you get the chance. _

_My love always, _

_Jason_

Jinx looked over the clothes. He left her one of his flannel shirt and new pair of jeans. She looked at the jeans and they were her size. How did he know? She quickly got dressed and walked into the living room. She could smell the coffee and breakfast. She grabbed a bagel, bacon and some eggs. She walked outside and into the backyard. She noticed a small table with two chairs on a deck. There was an umbrella covering the table, so the sun wouldn't blind her. She sat down and started to eat her breakfast. She looked into the garden and noticed a lot of the same flowers that she saw the night before. It was then that she noticed the rose garden. She was surprised that there was so many of them. They seemed to take over the backyard. She got up and looked around the area. They grew everywhere; roses in bright reds, pinks, oranges, whites and some of them were in a lavender tone. She got closer to them and took in their aroma. They were the strongest smelling roses that she'd ever smell. Jinx thought the place was wonderful, but the rose garden was the icing on the cake. They had a new place, just the two of them.

"Not too bad, is it?" Came Shockwave's voice.

Jinx turned around and smiled at him. "Jason, this is the most amazing place I've ever seen. I'd like that tour if you're willing to give it." She took a look at him; he was dressed in jeans, a sleeveless shirt and had a bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He looked like he'd been outside for a while. "How long were you out here?"

"Long enough; I had to get some water." Shockwave offered his arm to Jinx. "Shall we?" They started the tour back in the house. He showed her everything and was it was. He took her back into the master bedroom and showed her the master bath. Shockwave explained that it took him a while to get the Jacuzzi tub in place, but it works wonders. They walked out to the hallway and showed her his old room.

"This is my old room. It's not as fancy as the rest of the place, but this room takes me back." Shockwave smiled. Jinx took a look around and she could tell that this was a boy's room. The bed was unmade, there were comic books in boxes and on the ground, rock posters on the walls and trophies from his childhood. It looked like the bed was used recently. She looked back at him and she noticed a tear running down his cheek.

"Jason, is everything okay?"

"Yeah babe, it is. I'm home and what makes this homecoming even more special," He grabbed Jinx's hand. "is that you're here with me to enjoy it."

"Oh Jason…" Jinx replied, tears coming to her eyes now. He walked over to her and embraced her. He knew that everything would be wonderful. They spent the rest of the day walking around the premises, talking about childhood memories and discussing their families. They were surprised that they came from similar backgrounds . It was a lovely day spent enjoying each other's company. They walked down to the beach at sunset and sat on the beach. Shockwave started a bonfire on the beach, so they could keep warm. He even brought the old guitar with him and played a couple of songs that he wrote. They were enjoying being cuddled up together and watching the bonfire shrink lower and lower into the sand. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. It was Shockwave that spoke first.

"Well another perfect end to a perfect day." Jinx just nodded. She had been quiet for some time now. "Hey Kimi, are you planning to be a silent partner for the evening?" Jinx shot Shockwave a dirty look. She pushed his arm off of her and walked up to the house. Shockwave just sat there, shocked.

Jinx walked up the pathway to the house. She was upset with him and didn't know why. What was bothering her? She loved him very much but still felt like he couldn't commit to her. What was his problem anyway? She walked into the house and right into the master bedroom. She sat on the bed, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. She thought about everything that happened this weekend. She had a great time, but was unsure where this relationship was going. Was she wasting her time? What was bothering her?

There was a knock on the door. "Kimi? Are you in there?"

"Please leave me alone, Jason."

"Kimi please, let me come in. I want to help."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine."

"Kimi, please unlock the door. I know that there is something wrong. Let's talk."

Jinx got up and unlocked the door. She went back to the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees again. Shockwave opened the door. He looked like he had a moment as well. He sat down next to her.

"What's going on? I thought everything was okay."

"I'm not looking forward to going back to base, Jason." Jinx replied. "What will happen to us when we go home?"

"What do you want to happen to us?" Shockwave asked. "I know that I don't want things back to the way they were. I want us to be happy."

"I don't either, Jason. You have to understand that the last couple of months have been really hard on me. I do want us to be happy, but after this weekend…"

"I know. We've made things work so far. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for everything to be strong between us." Shockwave said. "I know that you want that too."

Jinx threw her arms around him. He did understand her; as much as she thought it was him, it really had been on her end. She was the one that was afraid of what would happen with the relationship. He had been willing to do what it took to make this all work. This was the reason he brought her up here. He wanted her to be involved with his life as much she wanted him to be involved with her. She kissed him and kissed him again. She wanted him.

"Jason, let's take the next step."

Shockwave stared at her. "Kimi, this is a big step. Are you sure about this?" Jinx nodded to him. She had experienced Shockwave mentally and emotionally. Now she was ready for the physical part of the relationship.

"Jason, I've never been so ready for anything in my entire life." Jinx smiled to him, slyly. "I'm ready for anything that you can give and more. I love you. I want to experience everything about you." She took off his flannel shirt and lay down in the bed. Shockwave lay down next to her in the bed. They started to kiss each other; each kiss more passionate than the first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. He kissed her around her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. She shrugged a little and let out a soft moan. He started on her shoulders, first with a couple of kisses then with his hands. She sat up and let him work on them. He massaged her shoulders with loving care. She was enjoying this, but she wanted more. She turned to face him and sat on his lap. She was a little surprised on what she felt.

"You're a bit excited."

"Your fault, gorgeous."

She smiled and grabbed the bottom of shirt and helped him take it off. He went for hers but she placed her hands on his. She shook her head; not yet. She placed her hands on his chest and rubbed. He started to relax as well. She lay on him and started to kiss his neck, nibble on his earlobes and started to kiss his chest. She gently traced her fingertips on his chest. She was amazed on how much damage he took over the years. His scars were reminders of what he did for her and for others. She knew he was proud of them. Her scars unfortunately, were her personal shame; for now. Jinx had a thought; she sat back up and gently clawed his chest. Shockwave let out a small groan and smiled.

"How?"

"Shh, just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm clueless."

Jinx continued to paw at him for a few. She was teasing him and she was glad to see that he was enjoying this as much as she was. She scooted down and undid his belt buckle and jeans. She again helped him get out of his clothes. He lay on the bed with a pair of boxers on. She smiled and stood up. She undid her jeans and slowly slid out of them. Shockwave had a hard 

time not staring at her. Jinx had a hard time doing the same for him. She was feeling about a thousand things at the same time. She wanted this more than she led on. She walked over to the bed. She straddled him again. He began to rub her legs, gently clawing her legs as well. She felt her body tingle. He is such a patient lover, she thought. He placed his hands on her waist and he gently slid his hands up to her shirt. He tried to take it off, but she refused.

"Please, don't take the shirt off." Jinx whispered. "I'm a bit self-conscious."

Shockwave looked at her, confused. "You have nothing to be self-conscious, beautiful. Like the song says, your body is a wonderland." He tried again, but she still wouldn't let it go. She shook her head with a little more force this time; no. He let it go, but he slid his hands under her shirt. He gently grabbed her breasts and barely massaged them. She leaned her head back and let out another moan. He continued with his massage and she continued to moan; getting more excited by the moment. She couldn't take much more of this. Sooner or later one of them was going to give in; she planned to hold out as long as possible, but it wasn't working. He IS great, so far she thought. He took his hands from her breast and gently lay her down on the bed. He kissed her again and felt his hand on her panties. He started on her and she could barely contain herself. If this was bliss, she wanted more. He moved his finger over and over and she cried out; trying to keep up. He stopped and slid to the side of the bed. He opened a drawer and got out a condom. He put it on and slid back to her legs. She helped him with taking her panties off.

"Kimi, are you sure you want to do this?"

She couldn't find the words. She nodded. "Please." He smiled at her and slid between her legs. He moved closer and slowly entered her. There was some pain, but like a true gentleman that he was; he took his time. He was so considerate, she thought. Her thoughts came back to the pleasure that she was feeling. She never felt anything like this. She cried out in ecstasy. He moved inside of her, gently and slowly. He picked up the pace little by little and she tried to control herself, but with no success. She screamed out when she had her first orgasm. He continued at a good pace and she could understand why she waited. This was perfect. She noticed that he was breathing a bit heavy. Was he close? She knew that she was. She wrapped her legs around his and clawed at his back. He let out several groans at the climax, but she didn't hear them. Her second orgasm was more intense. She screamed out his name. She held on for a few more moments before he practically collapsed. He pulled out and slowly moved to the other side of the bed. She was out of breath and so was he. She was lost in thought when she heard the condom come off.

"Oh god, Jason you're incredible." Was all that Jinx could say.

"You were the reason that I was incredible, Kimi." Shockwave smiled. "I hope that I wasn't too rough with you."

Jinx just smiled at him. "Honey, that was everything that I was expecting and then some." She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She traced a finger on his chest. "Jason, do you think we can do that again?"

Shockwave looked at her. He could only smile. "I think I could oblige you, but how about in the morning? You wore me out." He lay back on the bed. She cuddled next to him.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She kissed him and they quickly fell asleep.

Sunday morning came too quickly for their liking. They had another love-making session before they packed up everything. They made sure that everything was cleaned up and taken care of. Shockwave said he didn't know when they get another chance to come up again. He wasn't cleared for duty yet and she took some time off for him. Shockwave did one more walk around the cottage to make sure everything was off or put away. Jinx grabbed the bags and put them in the trunk of the car. She leaned up against the car as Shockwave locked the front door of the cottage.

"Well that's everything." Shockwave spoke out. "It'll be some time before we can get up here again."

"I know." Jinx said with a heavy heart. "I just hope we could do it again before the winter. It's so wonderful up here. I don't think I'll forget this weekend."

"I know that I won't." Shockwave pulled Jinx close to him. "We really found ourselves out here this weekend, didn't we?"

"We did." Jinx sniffed. "I'm glad that I have you in my life and I'm glad that we were able to move to the next step in the relationship. Jason, I've never loved anyone like you and I don't want to. I know that we've had our issues, but I know that we'll get through them."

"We will, but we'll do this together." Shockwave smiled, giving her another passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jinx replied. She took the keys from Shockwave, and ran to the driver's side door. "I've got to drive this ol' girl once more." She opened the door and got in.

Shockwave just shook his head. "Might as well, it'll be a while before we can take her out again, too." He opened the passenger door and got in. They closed the doors and Jinx started up the car. She drove up the road to the highway. They started the next chapter in the story of their life together and all of the adventures that would follow them in the process.


End file.
